Encuentros inesperados
by Anael MarsW
Summary: Ana es una chica española que vive en Nueva York, estudiando dibujo de comic, un día por cosas del destino se topa con un fiero ninja
1. Atisbo

Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja (Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo), el maestro Splinter, Oroku Saki, el clan del pie, April O'neil, Casey Jones.... Son todos personajes propiedad de Mirage Studios. Ana me representa a mí, así que es un personaje de mi propiedad, Oroku Steven, también es un personaje inventado por mí.  
  
Nota: Este fic está basado en el universo de las películas, más que el de los comics o las series animadas.  
  
Atisbo de la muerte  
  
Hace poco más de un año que Ana se había mudado, desde España a los USA, más exactamente a la ciudad de Nueva York, donde le habían ofrecido una beca para estudiar para dibujante de comics, en una conocida escuela del lugar. Con la ayuda de sus padres pagaba el alquiler de un pequeño piso, no muy lejos de donde estudiaba. Con el dinero de la beca que le suministraban todos los meses, pagaba la luz y el agua, como no recibía llamadas, salvo al móvil, no tenía teléfono en casa. Por las mañanas trabajaba en una librería, que le quedaba a dos paradas de metro. Sin contar con la delincuencia, aquel lugar no estaba nada mal, pero intentaba salir de noche lo menos posible, por si acaso.  
  
Esta era una de esas noches que se salían de lo acostumbrado. Acababa de marcharse de la última clase del día y le pillaba la noche rumbo a su casa. Caminaba tranquila, pero rápido, entre más pronto llegase, mejor. El alboroto que salía de un callejón le hizo ralentizar el paso y pararse a ver. Unos cinco o seis tipos peleaban con otro, que era de una estatura menor pero parecía mucho más corpulento que ellos. En un suspiro, aquel tío había despachado al grupo, entonces se percató de su presencia. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron al máximo cuando vio la silueta de aquel luchador acercarse a ella con la rapidez de un demonio. La agarró por un brazo y la empujó dentro del callejón, acorralándola contra una pared. Ella no se quejó, sólo cerró los ojos al sentir el golpe. Al abrirlos, no creía lo que tenía ante ella, una tortuga enorme, con forma más o menos humana, le apuntaba al cuello con un arma punzante. Notó la punta del cuchillo rozar su piel.  
  
- ¿Tú también quieres enfrentarte con el monstruo? – Sonó la voz de aquella tortuga, una voz masculina, fría y ruda. Tenía una mirada feroz, como de un cazador que acaba de pillar a su presa.  
  
- ¡ Yo no quiero enfrentarme a nadie, tío, he visto la pelea al pasar por delante del callejón! – Intentaba no parecer asustada, su voz no temblaba y le miraba directamente a los ojos, a través de los cristales de sus gafas. El quelonio estudiaba a la chica, observando sus movimientos, pero no hacía ninguno.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso no me tienes miedo, humana?- Hundió el arma un poco más en el cuello. Ana estaba segura que como tragase saliva aquello le atravesaría la carne.  
  
- ¿Cómo no voy a tenerte miedo? ¡Estás intentando hacerme una traqueotomía a lo bestia! – Gritó, más enfadada que asustada. El tipo alejó el pincho de ella, dejándole algo de espacio. Se estaba pensando seriamente aprovechar y echar a correr, pero heriría su orgullo y seguramente él la alcanzaría sin problemas.  
  
Se fijó mejor en él, llevaba un antifaz de color rojo que le cubría parte del rostro y rodilleras y coderas.  
  
- Deberías huir ahora, humana. – Guardó las dagas en el cinturón y se alejó un paso de ella. Ana se separó de la pared sin perder de vista al agresivo tipo. – ¡Vete, antes de que me arrepienta! – Señaló con una de sus manos de tres dedos hacia la apertura del callejón.  
  
Antes de irse, le echó una rápida ojeada y luego corrió hasta llegar a su piso. Cerró la puerta tras ella y se dejó caer en la entrada. No podía creerse lo que había pasado. Había estado a punto de ser víctima de una tortuga gigante asesina. 


	2. Segundo

Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja (Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo), el maestro Splinter, Oroku Saki, el clan del pie, April O'neil, Casey Jones.... Son todos personajes propiedad de Mirage Studios. Ana me representa a mí, así que es un personaje de mi propiedad, Oroku Steven, también es un personaje inventado por mí.  
  
Nota: Este fic está basado en el universo de las películas, más que el de los comics o las series animadas.  
  
El segundo encuentro  
  
Varias semanas pasaron desde el encuentro con aquel ser. Su vida volvía a su rutinaria normalidad. Iba al trabajo por la mañana y tres días en semana a clase por la tarde. Volvía a deshora de nuevo a casa, se había retrasado con la presentación de un trabajo. Pasó algo temerosa por aquel fatídico callejón, estaba completamente vacío, para su tranquilidad. Pero ignoraba que alguien la vigilaba desde las alturas. Sobre una escalera de incendios, oculto en las sombras, se encontraba él, sin perderla de vista. Llevaba siguiéndola algunos días, que siempre hacía el mismo recorrido.  
  
Sentía cuanto menos, curiosidad por aquella humana, no había llorado, no había suplicado por su vida, y en todo momento no había apartado la mirada. Recordaba a la perfección sus ojos, grandes, oscuros, profundos y con largas pestañas. Tenía aspecto latino, pero su piel era muy clara, no debía pasar mucho tiempo a la luz del sol. Para redondear, llevaba tatuada una extraña marca negra a un lado de la cara.  
  
La siguió hasta un pequeño bloque de viviendas, donde entró.  
  
Ana, que no se había percatado de su presencia, entraba en casa y dejaba sus enseres de clase en la mesa de la cocina, que servía además, de comedor. El suyo era un hogar modesto, pero acogedor, había dibujos suyos en todas las paredes, alguna que otra escultura, también hecha por ella y juguetes, figuras de acción de sus personajes favoritos de la tele y los comics, estaban repartidos por la casa, sobre la tele, el ordenador, las estanterías... en cualquier parte donde no se cayeran. Fue a su cuarto, algo pequeño, con una cama, un armario, una estantería llena de comics y libros; y una mesa de noche. Sustituyó las botas de motorista, sus favoritas, por unas cómodas zapatillas de andar por casa. Vestía vaqueros y top negro, además llevaba una enorme cruz plateada y negra prendida del cuello, que dejó colgada de un gancho de la estantería. Salió de nuevo a la sala y cual fue su sorpresa de encontrarse a aquella tortuga en la ventana, donde estaba la salida de emergencia.  
  
- ¿¡Qué haces aquí?!- Preguntó alarmada. Casi se olvida de su inglés.  
  
- Te he seguido, llevo haciéndolo desde hace una semana y ni te has enterado. – No se movía del sitio, estaba sentado tranquilamente en el quicio de la ventana.  
  
- ¿Y qué quieres? – Se puso en actitud defensiva, había visto como aquel despachaba a seis tíos casi sin inmutarse.  
  
- Saber por qué no actuaste como una típica humana. – Parecía contar sus palabras.  
  
- Por que no soy una típica humana. – Respondió perpleja.  
  
La miró de arriba abajo. Era bajita, algo más que él y tenía constitución media, con las caderas anchas, pero de apariencia fuerte. Además llevaba gafas y tenía el pelo muy largo, oscuro, recogido en una coleta descuidada. Soltó una risita.  
  
- ¿De qué te ríes? – Se molestó por la reacción de él. Puso las manos en la cintura.  
  
- De ti. – Era cortante como la hoja de un bisturí.  
  
- Pues mira qué bien... ¿Y qué te parece tan gracioso? – Se cruzó de brazos, y frunció las cejas, estaba empezando a cabrearse.  
  
Se levantó y se acercó a ella, que retrocedió un paso.  
  
- Eres una humana igual que todos los demás. – Sacó las dagas y las acomodó en sus manos.  
  
- Hace tiempo que dejé de considerarme humana. – Respondió tajantemente.  
  
Con un rápido movimiento, la daga de su izquierda se quedó a menos de un centímetro de su cara, ni se inmutó.  
  
- Podría acabar contigo en lo que tardas en pestañear y lo sabes...  
  
- ¿Y porqué no lo haces? – Se estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero ese tío le estaba tocando las narices.  
  
Clavaron sus miradas, no podían, ni querían, apartar la vista. Los ojos negros de él se sumergieron en los suyos.  
  
- ¿Sigues temiéndome? – Pronunciaron sus labios.  
  
- No. - Ella misma no sabía si mentía, pero era más acertado que decirle que sí por las buenas. – No tengo por qué tenerte miedo.  
  
- ¿No tienes porqué? Soy un monstruo armado y peligroso. ¿Recuerdas?  
  
- No te considero más monstruo que a mí misma. Y en cuanto a lo de peligroso... lo es cualquiera con un arma. – Miró la mano del mutante, que sostenía el puñal que le apuntaba a la cara.  
  
Debía admitir que la humana tenía agallas. Más de lo que esperaba. Enganchó los sais en el cinto y apresó fuertemente su cuello, levantándola del suelo.  
  
- ¿Y ahora?  
  
Las pequeñas manos de Ana agarraban las fornidas manos de su atacante, la estaba ahogando. Sentía cómo se quedaba sin aire. La soltó, ella acabó en el suelo, tosiendo.  
  
- ¿Qué te he hecho para que me trates así? – Le preguntó confusa, no comprendía su comportamiento. El mutante dio media vuelta rumbo a la ventana. - ¡No me des la espalda y responde, maldita sea!- Gritó.  
  
Él se giró hacia ella, en sus ojos podía verse una mezcla de odio y dolor.  
  
- No se trata de lo que me hayas hecho tú en concreto, se trata de lo que la humanidad me ha hecho.  
  
- Humanidad... bonita palabra para unos seres que son como un virus para este planeta. – Se frotó la garganta mientras miraba al suelo.  
  
- Tú perteneces a ese virus.  
  
- Lo admito, pero no por elección propia. – Levantó la vista hacia él. – Ojalá no fuera lo que soy.  
  
- En tu próxima vida tendrás más suerte. – Y salió por la ventana, desapareciendo en la noche.  
  
La dejó allí, en el suelo, odiándose a sí misma, detestando su nacimiento más de lo que acostumbraba y preguntándose qué le había hecho a él la humanidad para odiarla con tanta energía. 


	3. Espinos

Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja (Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo), el maestro Splinter, Oroku Saki, el clan del pie, April O'neil, Casey Jones.... Son todos personajes propiedad de Mirage Studios. Ana me representa a mí, así que es un personaje de mi propiedad, Oroku Steven, también es un personaje inventado por mí.  
  
Nota: Este fic está basado en el universo de las películas, más que el de los comics o las series animadas.  
  
Entre los espinos se divisa la flor de la esperanza  
  
A la mañana siguiente había acudido un poco tarde a su puesto en la librería, la riñeron y luego atendió a los clientes. Entre ellos, un extraño individuo, tapado de pies a cabeza, ojeaba los libros de guía de pintura y dibujo. Ana se acercó a él, con aire más o menos cordial.  
  
- ¿Buscaba algo en especial, señor? – Le preguntó, viendo que no se decidía.  
  
- Hace unos días vi un libro de anatomía artística comparada y ahora no lo encuentro. – La voz del cliente era amable y juvenil. - ¿Ya lo han vendido?  
  
- Me temo que sí. Pero si quiere le reservo uno en cuanto lleguen de nuevo. – Le sonrió.  
  
- Perfecto. – La acompañó hasta el mostrador, la otra dependienta le estaba enseñando un muestrario de tarjetas a una señora. - ¿Cuándo llegará? Tengo mucho interés en él.  
  
- Pues, creo que la semana que viene, es muy vendido. Yo misma tengo un ejemplar. – Dijo con aire distraído, sacando un block de notas de debajo del expositor. – ¿Al nombre de quién hago la reserva?  
  
- Me llamo Michelangelo. – Respondió ajustándose el sombrero a lo detective de los años cuarenta.  
  
- Como el artista... qué curioso. Bien, ¿quiere que le llame en cuanto lo tengamos?  
  
- ¡No! – Se puso nervioso. - No hace falta, vendré de vez en cuando a ver. - El extraño salió de la tienda algo apresuradamente.  
  
- De acuerdo... Hasta luego... – Se encogió de hombros y siguió con el trabajo.  
  
Ese día no tenía clase por la tarde y la aprovecharía para adelantar algunas tareas. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, a la mesa del comedor, cortaba unas cartulinas con un cutter de color amarillo, cuando una sombra se proyectó sobre la suya, en el tablero. Hizo como que no la había visto y en un momento se giró, hoja en mano para plantar cara al intruso. Se sorprendió de no ver a nadie...  
  
- Ana la paranoica... – Dijo negando con la cabeza. Cuando se volvió, él estaba de cuclillas sobre la mesa, no había hecho ninguna clase de sonido. – ¡JODER!- Exclamó en su lengua materna levantándose de la silla.  
  
La primera reacción de él había sido agarrar la mano que sostenía el instrumento cortante. La chica miró su mano capturada y luego al quelonio.  
  
- Suéltalo. – Dijo él escuetamente.  
  
Usó el pulgar para guardar la hoja retráctil del cutter y luego lo dejó caer sobre la mesa. Entonces él la soltó.  
  
- Debemos dejar de encontrarnos así. – Recogió las cartulinas que ya estaban cortadas y las metió en una carpeta de DIN-A3. - ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Vas a volver a reírte de mí o piensas restregarme más que soy humana?– No había un ápice de temor en ella esta vez. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a su amenazadora presencia.  
  
- Así que te llamas Ana. – Seguía allí parado.  
  
- Sí, con una "n". ¿Y tú?  
  
- Raphael. – Le respondió, como si tuviera aquella conversación programada.  
  
- Encantada. – No lo dijo muy convencida, mientras guardaba las cosas de clase dentro de una maleta hecha polvo, imitación barata de cuero negro.  
  
- ¿Vives sola? – Parecía un poco más amistoso que las veces anteriores, lo cual no es que fuera demasiado difícil.  
  
- Sí. – Estaba más confusa cada vez, no entendía aquella repentina curiosidad.  
  
- ¿Y tus padres?  
  
- En mi casa de España. – Respondió mientras él se bajaba de la mesa.  
  
- Española... lo imaginaba. Se te nota el acento. ¿No eres muy joven para vivir sola, tan lejos de tu casa?  
  
La pregunta la dejó conmocionada. ¿Cuántos años creía que tenía, diez?  
  
- Creo que a mis 25 años soy bastante capaz de arreglármelas sola. – Con la maleta cargada al hombro y la carpeta en las manos, se fue a su cuarto. Raphael no la siguió, tenía el caparazón apoyado en la mesa.  
  
- Aparentas muchos menos. – Comentó cuando retornó a la sala.  
  
- Pues vale. – Parecía que la batería de preguntas había acabado. Raph se limitaba a seguirla con la mirada por la casa. - ¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche ahí de pie o te vas a sentar? – Le señaló el sillón de dos plazas que estaba enfrente de la televisión.  
  
Sin mediar palabra, aceptó la proposición y tomó asiento.  
  
- Vale. Ahora dime, a qué viene tanto interés por mí. – Ana se había sentado en una silla al revés, con el respaldo delante de su pecho.  
  
- Simple y llana curiosidad de haber encontrado a alguien que ha llamado mi atención.  
  
- Me siento halagada. – Puso una mano en el pecho de modo un tanto sarcástico, con media sonrisa.  
  
Le gustaba la forma de ser de la española. Era directa, no aparentaba incomodidad por su presencia y se mostraba muy natural. Revisó el cuarto con la vista y se fijó en una pequeña escultura del protagonista de "Pesadilla antes de Navidad" que decoraba una mesita cerca de la ventana por la que había entrado.  
  
- ¿La has hecho tú?- Señaló al esquelético personaje.  
  
- Sip. Los dibujos que decoran esto también son míos.  
  
- Uno de mis hermanos también se interesa por el arte, pinta y escribe poesía. – Dijo observando el dibujo de una especie de ratona con postura felina, hecho a base de líneas.  
  
- Así que tienes hermanos... – Le preguntó muy interesada.  
  
- Sí, y son tortugas como yo. – Respondió adelantándose a su siguiente pregunta, con una cara no muy agradable.  
  
- Ah. ¿Y tienes más familia? – Apoyó la cara en los brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla.  
  
- Mi sensei. – Su cara volvió a relajarse.  
  
- ¿ Sensei? ¿Estudias artes marciales? – Fue una sorpresa para ambos. Él no se hubiera creído nunca que ella pudiese saber lo que era un "sensei". Ella se extrañaba de que alguien tuviese los nervios suficientes para darle clases a él.  
  
- Ninjitsu. – Vocalizó.  
  
- Así que eres un ninja...  
  
- Chica lista. – Sonrió, por primera vez desde que le conocía, pero no era una sonrisa amable, era más bien irónica.  
  
Siguieron charlando hasta bien entrada la noche, que fue cuando Raphael se retiró a su casa.  
  
Las cosas parecían haber cambiado en sus vidas. Ana había trabado algo parecido a una amistad con él, un ser fascinante para ella. Raphael nunca habría pensado, que aparte de April, Casey y Keno, pudiera haber algún otro humano por el que sintiera algo de simpatía, incluso afinidad. 


	4. Mejor

Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja (Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo), el maestro Splinter, Oroku Saki, el clan del pie, April O'neil, Casey Jones.... Son todos personajes propiedad de Mirage Studios. Ana me representa a mí, así que es un personaje de mi propiedad, Oroku Steven, también es un personaje inventado por mí.  
  
Nota: Este fic está basado en el universo de las películas, más que el de los comics o las series animadas.  
  
De quien menos lo esperas puede salir lo mejor  
  
Desde que charlaba con Raphael casi todas las noches, le gustaba salir de la escuela e ir a casa. Llevaba más de tres meses visitándola bastante regularmente, pero a pesar de la confianza que parecían profesarse el uno al otro, nunca había habido ninguna clase de contacto físico entre ellos, ni un apretón de manos, ni un roce accidental, nada. Además era muy discreto en cuanto a contar cosas de su vida. Ana lo comprendía, Raph era aún reticente al trato con humanos. Tampoco se relajaba del todo estando con ella, siempre parecía preparado para saltar en cualquier momento, eso la molestaba un poco, pero ya se le pasaría con el tiempo.  
  
Pasó por delante del famoso callejón donde vio por primera vez a su nuevo amigo. Oyó un ligero cuchicheo que venía de dentro, pero siguió andando. Entonces oyó pasos a su espalda. Imaginó que era Raph, que quería asustarla, así que continuó hacia delante, sin detenerse ni a mirar. Del siguiente callejón surgió un chico joven, que le interrumpió el paso y no la dejaba caminar.  
  
- Disculpa. – E intentó pasar a su lado, cuando lo hizo, este la sujetó del brazo con rudeza. - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Suéltame. – Tiró para soltarse, pero el chico tenía más fuerza que ella.  
  
- Dame la pasta que tengas, nena. – Dijo haciendo un movimiento con el otro brazo. Ana sintió una punción en el estómago, bajó la vista, aquel tío había sacado una navaja con la intención de abrirle un nuevo ombligo. Estaba empezando a hartarse de los asaltos con armas blancas hacia su persona y dándole en la nariz con la base de la mano, logró librarse del agarre. El tío dio un salto y un gemido ahogado de dolor. – Hija de...-  
  
Seguía su camino, como si nada, pero de nuevo la sujetaron, esta vez por el otro brazo.  
  
- Oye, como sigas de pesado te parto la boca. – Se giró y vio a otros tres jóvenes, uno de ellos armado con una pistola. Los miró a los cuatro, incluido al de la nariz rota. La empujaron dentro del callejón, con muy poca delicadeza.  
  
- Danos lo que lleves encima. – Ordenó uno de ellos, el de la pistola, que parecía más viejo que el resto.  
  
- Mira, atracan a la persona equivocada, no llevo ni un pavo encima. – Dio la vuelta a los bolsillos de su vaquero, vacíos.  
  
- Pues de alguna manera pagarás el haberle partido el tabique a mi amigo. – Le dio un nuevo empujón y la tiró al suelo, entre las risas de los otros.  
  
No muy lejos de allí, Raphael espera la llegada de Ana en la calle enfrente de su casa. Preocupado por que se retrasa más de lo normal, emprende la búsqueda de la chica. Corrió entre varios edificios hasta una calleja de donde salían voces. Cuando paró a investigar lo que ocurría, su sorpresa fue mayúscula. Cuatro tipos intentaban forzar a la española.  
  
Cabreado, se lanzó contra ellos. Con sus sais y su propio cuerpo, una verdadera arma mortal. Les dio una paliza increíble, pero de la que salieron huyendo por su propio pie. Viendo que los delincuentes se iban, se acercó rápidamente a Ana, estaba acurrucada contra una pared, miraba al infinito, no tenía buen aspecto, habían destrozado parte de su ropa y por la pinta, le habían zurrado. Se arrodilló frente a ella, estudiando su estado.  
  
- ¿Ana? – Buscó su atención moviendo la mano ante su cara.  
  
Los ojos oscuros de la chica se dirigieron hacia él, varias lágrimas emergieron de ellos. Echándose a llorar se llevó las manos a la cara, cubriéndose. No parecía la misma chica dura y autosuficiente de hacía tan sólo un día. Raphael la atrajo hacia él y la acogió entre sus brazos.  
  
- Tranquila, ya pasó. – Apoyó la cabeza en su pelo. En las placas de su torso podía sentir el fuerte latido acelerado del corazón de su amiga. – Te llevaré a casa. – La levantó en brazos, pesaba menos de lo que parecía, y la cargó hasta el apartamento. Entró por la ventana, como siempre y la dejó en su cuarto, sobre la cama, tapándola con la colcha que estaba a los pies. No podía dejarla sola, no así. Acariciando su pelo, con raro cuidado, cogió el móvil que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche, cargándose, y tecleó un número que pocos conocían.  
  
- ¿Hola?- Sonó la voz joven de Leonardo al otro lado del aparato.  
  
- Leo, soy Raph, pásame a Splinter.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- ¡Tú pásamelo y ya está!  
  
- Vale, vale. – Tapó el auricular y se lo tendió al maestro. – Maestro, es Raphael.  
  
Extrañado, la anciana rata cogió el teléfono.  
  
- Dime, hijo.  
  
- He ayudado a una chica a la que han intentado forzar hace un momento...  
  
- ¿Está bien? – Se notó la preocupación en la voz del sensei.  
  
- No parece que hayan llegado a nada muy serio, pero está conmocionada y le han pegado fuerte. Voy a quedarme con ella hasta que se encuentre mejor.  
  
- Raphael... – Estuvo a punto de reñirle por haberse dejado ver, de nuevo, pero se lo pensó dos veces y sólo añadió. - Ten cuidado, hijo. – Tras esto, la comunicación se cortó.  
  
Raph observaba con tristeza a Ana, que seguía sollozando abrazada a un pliegue de la colcha. Debería darle igual lo que acababa de sucederle a la humana, pero no era así. Odió más al género humano por el trato recibido a la chica. Se sentó a su lado, en la cama, ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su muslo y poco a poco se quedó dormida. 


	5. Barreras

Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja (Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo), el maestro Splinter, Oroku Saki, el clan del pie, April O'neil, Casey Jones.... Son todos personajes propiedad de Mirage Studios. Ana me representa a mí, así que es un personaje de mi propiedad, Oroku Steven, también es un personaje inventado por mí.  
  
Nota: Este fic está basado en el universo de las películas, más que el de los comics o las series animadas.  
  
Barreras rotas  
  
Había pasado la noche velando a su amiga. Cuidando su sueño. La española se sacudió un par de veces en mitad de la noche, asustada, temblando, buscando una cara familiar que la arropase. Allí estaba él para hacerla sentir a salvo y protegida.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Ana despertó en los cálidos brazos de Raphael, que la estrechaban contra él, le gustaba la sensación. Al notar que ya estaba despierta, la soltó con cuidado.  
  
- ¿Cómo estás? – Sus ojos negros buscaron los de ella.  
  
- Mal. – Dijo con la mayor sinceridad del mundo. Tenía el cuerpo magullado, lleno de cortes y su orgullo estaba por los suelos. Intentó levantarse, cuando puso los pies en el suelo y dejó la colcha sobre la cama, se dieron cuenta casi a la vez de la ropa había quedado en peores condiciones de las que parecía. La camiseta roja y el vaquero estaban hechos jirones, a través de los cuales podía verse la ropa interior de la chica y parte de su pálida piel. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama y se tapó con la colcha sucedidamente, estaba completamente sonrojada.  
  
- Voy a sacar algo para desayunar. – Raphael salió del cuarto hacia la cocina. Sabía que no debía haberse fijado en ella estando tan vulnerable, pero no pudo evitarlo. Hincó las manos en el poyo de la cocina y dejó caer el peso de los hombros hasta ellas. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?  
  
Ana salió de la habitación, con una camiseta y un pantalón corto. A la luz del día podían verse las heridas infringidas la noche anterior. Raph estaba sirviéndole un vaso de leche de la nevera. Lo puso sobre la mesa con el bote de galletas con forma de rata blanca. Él se preparó algo de café, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Estaban los dos sentados a la mesa, en silencio.  
  
- Raph... – La voz de la española rompió el hielo.  
  
- Dime. – Qué diferente el tono, comparado con el que la había tratado la primera vez.  
  
- Gracias por lo de ayer, por todo. – La mirada de Ana, tampoco parecida ni de lejos a la que estaba acostumbrado a verle, lo hipnotizó. Además había posado una de sus pequeñas manos sobre una de las suyas, tan distintas, pero iguales en esencia, como la noche y el día.  
  
Tomó un trago de café y puso la taza en la mesa. Su mente le decía que no debía involucrarse tanto, que la humana le traería problemas, siempre pasaba, pero algo más adentro le indicaba que cuidase de Ana, que le necesitaba. Alguien le necesitaba, aparte de sus hermanos...  
  
- De nada. – Giró la muñeca y sujetó con cuidado la mano de la chica. – Para qué están los amigos. 


	6. Familia

Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja (Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo), el maestro Splinter, Oroku Saki, el clan del pie, April O'neil, Casey Jones.... Son todos personajes propiedad de Mirage Studios. Ana me representa a mí, así que es un personaje de mi propiedad, Oroku Steven, también es un personaje inventado por mí.  
  
Nota: Este fic está basado en el universo de las películas, más que el de los comics o las series animadas.  
  
Todo queda en familia  
  
Durante los siguientes días que sucedieron al ataque, Raphael no se apartaba de Ana, que no salía para nada de la casa. Pasaban las horas hablando o viendo la tele. Incluso le había hecho retratos al quelonio. Ambos disfrutaban la compañía mutua, además, aquel suceso los había unido más que antes.  
  
- ¿Crees que algún día podrías presentarte a tu familia?- Sentada a su lado en el sofá, tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y continuaba la conversación.  
  
- Me temo que no... Ya sabes que no puedo. – Le respondió. Sonó el móvil con su inconfundible melodía de los BM. Raphael alargó el brazo y lo cogió de la estantería, pasándoselo a Ana.  
  
- ¿Sí? – La cara de la española hizo una mueca de extrañeza. – Un momento... – Lo apartó de su oreja y se lo tendió a su amigo. – Para ti.  
  
Intranquilo, agarró el teléfono. – ¿Qué? –  
  
- Raph, soy Don. – Dijo el excéntrico hermano.  
  
- ¿Cómo conseguiste el número?  
  
Ana lo miraba interrogante.  
  
- Se quedó registrado en la memoria, según el maestro el último que llamó fuiste tú, desde ese número.  
  
- ¿Y cómo se te ocurre llamar? ¿Qué quieres? – El tono rudo que hacía tiempo que no escuchaba en él, surgió de nuevo.  
  
- Saber dónde diablos estás. – La voz de Leonardo sustituyó a la de Donatello.  
  
- Estoy cuidando de alguien. – Dijo echando una mirada a su amiga, que tenía el portafolios en la mano y esbozaba la postura que tenía él, con el móvil en el oído  
  
- ¿De alguien? ¿Quién? – Leo estaba confuso, no sabía nada de Ana.  
  
- No es asunto tuyo...  
  
- Raph, si esa persona te ha visto, es asunto de todos. ¿Qué es lo que sabe?  
  
- ¿Por qué no vienes tú y se lo preguntas?  
  
- Sabes que no puedo y tú tampoco deberías estar ahí.  
  
Hubo un silencio.  
  
- No voy a dejarla sola, Leo. – El tono de Raphael pasó de ser agresivo a ser muy serio de repente. Ana lo miró. – Ella sabe de vuestra existencia, nada más... no le he contado cosas importantes, no soy estúpido. Yo no soy el que ha llamado preguntando por mí... – Su tono habitual volvió.  
  
- ¿Dónde están ahora?  
  
- En su apartamento. - Dio la dirección a su hermano, que la apuntó en un papel del block de dibujo que Mike se había dejado cerca. – Eres un paranoico, Leo.  
  
- No, soy precavido. Puede que el Clan del Pie ya no vaya a por nosotros, pero seguimos siendo ninjas, Raphael, no lo olvides.  
  
- Que sí, Leo. ¿Sabes? Puede que me esté cansando de todo el rollo del guerrero en las sombras.  
  
- Raph, no sigas por ahí. El maestro Splinter está ya bastante preocupado por ti, como para saber que piensas eso. Raphael gruñó, aunque lo que decía era cierto, lo menos que quería era hacer daño al maestro, que lo había sido todo para él.  
  
- Mira, si te quieres asegurar de lo que sabe, ven y la interrogas. – Cortó la llamada. – Conozco a Leo lo suficiente como para saber que estarán aquí enseguida. - La chica sonrió bastante animada. Le apetecía mucho conocer a los hermanos de Raph.  
  
- Así que se llama Leo... ¿Y los demás?  
  
- Ya lo sabrás. – Seguía con el tono que estaba usando con su hermano, inconscientemente. Ana se puso seria.  
  
Al rato se oyó golpear la puerta. La española se levantó, aún algo dolorida, Raph se había ocultado tras la pared que separaba la entrada del resto de la sala. Ana abrió la puerta, tres tipos, aproximadamente de la misma altura que el mutante, estaban ante ella, ni un ápice de sus pieles se veía entre la ropa.  
  
- Raph... – Al oírla, se asomó ligeramente, tras ver que eran ellos, se mostró del todo, la chica los hizo pasar. Uno de ellos, con un sombrero a lo Bogart le resultó extrañamente familiar. Él también pareció sorprendido al verla.  
  
- ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! – Dijo quitándose el sombrero y acercarse a ella. – Soy Michelangelo...  
  
La memoria de la chica localizó el recuerdo.  
  
- ¡El del libro de anatomía! – Sonrió, realmente el mundo era ínfimo.  
  
Raphael se encogió de hombros, era obvio que se conocían, ya averiguaría de qué, más tarde.  
  
- Ana, estos son Donatello. – Señaló a Don, que se quitó la gorra que llevaba, donde estaba escrito "Wiz Guy." – Y Leonardo. – Leo se bajó la capucha de la chaqueta deportiva. – Ya conoces a Mike. – Que sonrió al oír su nombre.  
  
- Encantada de conocerles, chicos. – Le dio la mano a cada uno de ellos.– Pónganse cómodos. – Indicó el sofá. – Acercaré unas sillas. – Pero Raph se le adelantó y separándolas de la mesa, las acercó al perímetro del sofá, luego se sentó en una, con el respaldo por delante.  
  
Ana esperó hasta que los chicos tomaron asiento para sentarse ella. Se sentó entre Don y Mike, en el sofá, Leo empezó a hablar en bajo con Raphael.  
  
- Estás llena de heridas... – Observó Mike, levantando con delicadeza uno de los brazos de la chica. - ¿No habrá sido él, verdad?- Señaló con el pulgar hacia Raphael, que desvió su atención de Leo.  
  
- No digas gilipolleces, Mickey. – Dijo el aludido con aire molesto. – La atacaron hace unos días. – Y miró de nuevo a Leo, el cual se había girado para ver de qué hablaba Michelangelo.  
  
- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Donatello, se había quitado el bo de la espalda y lo movía entre sus manos.  
  
- Cuatro atracadores... como no llevaba dinero que darles, quisieron cobrarlo en especies. – Respondió Raphael visiblemente cabreado, viendo la reacción de Ana ante lo dicho, no dijo nada más. Se había abrazado las piernas delante del pecho. Mike le acarició un hombro, sin decir nada.  
  
- Pero mira que eres bruto... – Le dijo Leo mirándolo de reojo.  
  
- Por suerte, estaba él allí para ayudarme... – Levantó la vista hacia su amigo, que le sonrió.  
  
- Así que por eso no has aparecido por casa estos días... – Comentó Don girándose hacia él.  
  
- Exacto. No podía dejarla sola en su estado.  
  
- Y eras tú el que decía que los humanos son poco más que escoria.- Leo metió el dedo en la llaga.  
  
- Y lo sigo diciendo... como coja a los cabrones que la atacaron, los mato, es una promesa. – Puso un sai a la vista.  
  
- Ella también es humana.  
  
- Preferiría que no me encuadraras en ese conjunto. – Ana le miró con una fiereza más propia de Raphael que de ella misma.  
  
- No se considera humana, es un punto a su favor. – Dijo Raphael, ante lo que Ana se calmó y le sonrió.  
  
- Ah. – Soltó Mike por lo dicho por su hermano. - ¿Y en qué grupo estarías? – Se lo tomaba a broma, algo bastante lógico en él.  
  
- Terrícola alternativo. – Dijo sonriendo, sabía que era un nombre tonto, pero era lo que más se aproximaba.  
  
Mike se rió, encontraba bastante curiosa a aquella chica, que le recordaba, en algunos aspectos a Raphael.  
  
Cuando este fue a por unas pizzas, Ana fue interrogada por los chicos, que querían saber cómo se habían conocido, ella lo contó, Leo le dejaba caer algunas preguntas acerca de cuánto le había contado Raph, no sacó gran cosa. Después de darse cuenta de que podían fiarse de ella, relataron la historia de cómo habían llegado a lo que eran, un tema del que Raphael prefería no hablar. En ese momento, dicho hermano entró en escena, con las pizzas en una mano. Hablaron durante horas, cosa que relajó inmensamente a la chica. Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando Don, Leo y Mike se fueron a casa. El rebelde seguía insistiendo en quedarse, como Ana no se lo discutió, lo hizo.  
  
- Tus hermanos son encantadores. – Dijo terminando de recoger las cajas de la comida.  
  
- Sí, unos soles... – Respondió mirando al techo con cara de fastidio.  
  
- Pues lo son. – Se estiró y se fue al dormitorio, sin encender las luces. Raph la siguió, pero se quedó en la puerta, su silueta se dibujó bajo el marco. Ana preparaba la cama para irse a dormir, cuando se dio cuenta que la miraba, levantó la cabeza hacia él. - ¿Estás seguro de que sigues queriendo dormir en el sofá? Es muy incómodo y aquí cabemos los dos...– No quería dar a entender nada raro, pero se sonrojó. Ciertamente en el sofa- cama que estaba fijo en la segunda versión, cabían los dos perfectamente.  
  
- Creo que mejor duermo en el salón. – Se rascó la nuca y dio la vuelta para irse para allá, cuando la voz de la española lo detuvo.  
  
- Prometo que te respetaré.  
  
Ante lo que se rió sin poder evitarlo.  
  
- Bueno, si es así, cómo puedo resistirme. – Usó el mismo tono que ella y entró en el cuarto.  
  
Esperó a que se acostase para tumbarse él, por la máscara no se le notaba, pero también estaba algo avergonzado por la situación. Estaban cara a cara, mirándose en la oscuridad.  
  
- Buenas noches, Raph. – Y con una sonrisa muy dulce, cerró los ojos.  
  
- Buenas noches, Ana. – La miró un poco más antes de quedarse dormido él también. 


	7. Tuercen

Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja (Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo), el maestro Splinter, Oroku Saki, el clan del pie, April O'neil, Casey Jones.... Son todos personajes propiedad de Mirage Studios. Ana me representa a mí, así que es un personaje de mi propiedad, Oroku Steven, también es un personaje inventado por mí.  
  
Nota: Este fic está basado en el universo de las películas, más que el de los comics o las series animadas.  
  
Cuando las cosas se tuercen  
  
Tras un mes de convivencia más o menos normal, Ana había vuelto a salir a la calle, aún algo suspicaz y sospechando de cualquier sombra, pero salía. Sus profesores y jefe sabían lo que había sufrido días atrás, así que le dieron un espacio de tiempo para volver a coger el ritmo de sus quehaceres.  
  
Por su parte, Raphael volvía a su casa durante el día, donde entrenaba con sus hermanos y discutía con Leonardo, ante la mirada de Mike y Don, y por supuesto, el maestro Splinter, que estaba más que acostumbrado a esas discusiones, que acababan regularmente en las manos. Por las noches volvía y cuidaba el regreso de la chica, para que no le ocurriese nada malo, después de todo, aquellos tipos seguían sueltos.  
  
Aquella mañana, Raph vio irse a trabajar a Ana y no fue a casa, se quedaría allí, subiría a la azotea y aprovecharía para entrenar al aire libre, el edificio estaba tan arropado por otros de más altura que le daban la espalda, que nadie lo vería. Tras estiramientos y calentamientos, sacó los sais y comenzó una tanda de ataques contra un adversario invisible, del que también se defendía. No podía imaginarse que no muy lejos de allí, en un edificio cercano, unas miradas le observaban atentamente.  
  
Ya, al mediodía, la española volvía al apartamento, con algo de comida rápida para los dos.  
  
- Hey, Raph, ya estoy en casa. ¿ Dónde estas?- Dejó las llaves en la entrada y las bolsas sobre el poyo de la cocina.  
  
- Aquí. - El quelonio había bajado un par de horas antes y tras haberse dado una relajante ducha, ahora leía unos comics sentado sobre la cama de la chica. Ana sonrió y se dispuso a ir para dentro.  
  
- He traído comida congelada, de esa que se hace en cinco minu... – No pudo acabar la frase, unos individuos vestidos completamente de negro irrumpieron por la ventana, destrozándola. La chica se cubrió en acto reflejo para no acabar cubierta de cristales. Raphael salió inmediatamente para encarar a los invasores.  
  
- ¡El Clan del Pie! – Parecía más sorprendido por quienes eran, que por que estuviesen allí. – Ponte detrás de mí. – Le dijo a Ana, que obedeció. Retrocedieron hasta la puerta de la habitación, los encapuchados avanzaron. – Mantente alejada de las ventanas. - Se puso en guardia, preparado para el ataque.  
  
La española asintió, pero no podía dejar sólo a su amigo en esto. Se metió corriendo en la habitación y sacó dos cuchillos que tenía de decoración, uno militar y otro de caza.  
  
- Se acabó el ser una buena chica...  
  
Raphael saltó hacia los ninjas, que se defendían bastante mejor que los vulgares bándalos callejeros. Ana, por su parte, blandiendo los dos cuchillos, no dejaba que ninguno pasase de una distancia prudencial, puede que los cuchillos estuvieran decorando, pero eran de verdad y estaban muy afilados, y lo mejor, sabía cómo utilizarlos.  
  
Tras una escena de lucha bastante larga, los pocos ninjas que quedaron más o menos bien parados, sacaron a sus compañeros y saliendo por la ventana, desaparecieron.  
  
- Volverán, recoge lo imprescindible y vámonos. – Dijo guardando los sais, tenía unas heridas bastante profundas recorriéndole un hombro y la cara y algunas de menor importancia en brazos y piernas.  
  
- ¿Quiénes eran esos y qué querían? – Preguntó secándose el sudor de la frente.  
  
- Luego te lo cuento, ahora haz lo que te he dicho, cuando vuelvan serán muchos más y mejor armados. ¿De dónde sacaste esos cuchillos? – Entraron en el cuarto, para hacer las maletas.  
  
- Son de mi padre, los tengo desde hace mucho tiempo, me encantan. – Sonrió mientras guardaba las piezas más imprescindibles de su ropa dentro de la maleta: vaqueros, camisetas y ropa interior, junto con unos Zips y el disco removible de la torre, donde tenía sus dibujos y escritos. En la sala cogió la estatua de Jack y la desmontó, metiéndola también dentro. – Tardé un año en hacerla y no pienso dejarla aquí. - Ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Además, se había enganchado las fundas de los cuchillos en el cinturón, para guardarlos luego.  
  
- Si ya estás lista vámonos, no dejes nada que te identifique. – Estaban a punto de salir, cuando más ninjas empezaron a entrar por la ventana rota. No perdieron el tiempo, prendieron fuego a las cosas más fácilmente combustibles en la casa, con la intención de quemarlos vivos.  
  
- No va a ser necesario, Raph... no creo que ni los dientes queden de nosotros para identificarnos... – Su tono sarcástico no era el más oportuno para la situación, pero allí estaba.  
  
Lucharon por salir, ya que varios ninjas habían bloqueado la entrada, el quelonio los despachó bastante deprisa, no había tiempo para exhibiciones marciales. Cogió a Ana de la mano y tiró de ella hacia el pasillo, los vecinos aún no se habían dado cuenta del incendio. Llegaron a la entrada del edificio.  
  
- ¡Tengo que encender la alarma para que a la gente le dé tiempo a escapar! – Dijo la española rompiendo el cristal que cubría el timbre de seguridad antiincendios, con el mango de uno de los cuchillos. Una campana comenzó a sonar estridentemente por todo el inmueble. Algunas puertas se abrieron y personas vieron asustadas como el rellano estaba lleno de humo.  
  
- No podemos quedarnos aquí, nos verán. – La agarró de nuevo y salieron, se ocultaron en un lateral del edificio, unas sirenas anunciaban la llegada de los bomberos. – Ellos se ocuparán de tus vecinos, los ninjas ya se habrán ido para no ser descubiertos, hagamos lo mismo. – Levantó la tapa de una alcantarilla. – Va siendo hora de que veas donde vivo.  
  
Ana lo miró extrañada, ya sabía que vivía bajo el suelo, pero... aquello se le hacía muy raro. Se encogió de hombros y bajó delante de Raphael, por una escalerilla de metal, anclada a la pared del túnel. Aquello estaba muy oscuro y lúgubre, se podía sentir la humedad en los huesos, el olor era lo peor.  
  
- ¿Cómo has podido vivir aquí abajo tanto tiempo y seguir teniendo olfato?- Se tapó la nariz con una mano.  
  
- Cuestión de acostumbrarse. – Miró a ambos lados después de haber cerrado la entrada. – Por aquí, ven. Cuidado donde pisas.  
  
Con razón se lo decía, el suelo estaba algo inundado y fangoso, trató de no quejarse, bastante cansado parecía ya él para tener que aguantar sus lamentaciones.  
  
- ¿Me contarás ahora quiénes eran los de antes? – Se puso a su lado.  
  
- Eran ninjas de un clan enemigo de mis hermanos, mi maestro y mío. Se hacen llamar el Clan del Pie, pero su jefe murió hace años, nosotros acabamos con él y con la mayoría de ellos. – Señaló hacia arriba con la mano. – Pero está visto que han vuelto. – Pasó el brazo sobre el hombro de ella y la miró. La chica pudo ver la sangre que corría por el rostro de su amigo.  
  
- Estás herido... – Al sentir el roce de la mano en la herida, éste se apartó un poco instintivamente.  
  
- No es nada, un rasguño. – Apartó la mirada, le dolía infiernos pero no pensaba admitirlo ante ella.  
  
Anduvieron un rato, mirando de vez en cuando para atrás, asegurándose de que nadie los seguía. Llegaron a un recodo, desde donde se veía el exterior por una rejilla. Raphael levantó una trampilla y bajó.  
  
- Tira de ella cuando empieces a bajar, se cerrará poco a poco. - Cuando llegó abajo se encontró que el maestro estaba sentado en su asiento, tenía algunas velas encendidas. – Hola maestro, traigo visita.  
  
Splinter se levantó lentamente, su cuerpo no era tan joven como antes. Se sorprendió de ver bajar a Ana tras Raphael.  
  
- Puedo explicar que esté ella aquí. – Dijo antes de que la rata dijera ni una palabra, poniendo las manos delante, como a la defensiva. El anciano se apoyó en su bastón y negó con la cabeza. – Los del Clan del Pie han vuelto, maestro.  
  
Entonces sí que fue inmensa la sorpresa en su cara.  
  
- Y por si fuera poco han quemado el apartamento de Ana... – Aparecieron los otros tres chicos; salvo uno de ellos, ninguno llevaba su equipo habitual.  
  
- Raph, Ana... ¿qué ha pasado?- Leonardo, que llevaba sus katanas a la espalda, se acercó rápidamente a su hermano al ver que estaba sangrando.  
  
- Unos ninjas del Clan del Pie entraron en casa y nos atacaron. – Respondió la española mirando hacia Mike, que se había puesto a su lado y tenía una mano sobre su hombro.  
  
- ¿Cómo es posible? Nos encargamos de Shredder hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?. – Dijo Donatello, bastante intranquilo.  
  
- Pues o a resucitado o tienen un nuevo líder. – Puntualizó Raphael, mientras se quitaba la cinta de la cara, para que Leo viese mejor el estado de la herida. – Me decanto por lo último.  
  
- Mike, el botiquín, rápido. – Leonardo hizo sentar a Raphael y cuando Michelangelo trajo el botiquín, se puso a curarle. Ana estaba cerca del maestro, inmóvil. - ¿Tú estás herida? – Giró la cabeza hacia ella mientras limpiaba la sangre del brazo de Raphael.  
  
- No, sólo cansada, él se ha llevado la peor parte. – Se sentó cuando el maestro le hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole el asiento que estaba a su lado, la chica le sonrió.  
  
- Tendrían que haberla visto, los ninjas no se atrevían a acercarse cuando sacó los cuchillos. - Su cara sonriente cambió cuando Leo se dispuso a limpiar la herida de la cara con agua oxigenada. Ana tenía uno de los cuchillos en una funda, enganchado al cinturón. – Te enseñaré trucos con ellos más tarde.  
  
- Lamento que hayas perdido tu casa por nuestra culpa, hija. – El maestro por fin habló.  
  
- Bueno... sólo era una casa, lo realmente importante es que hemos salido vivos y que he podido salvar mis trabajos. – Se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Eh, hasta que encuentres otro apartamento puedes quedarte con nosotros, ¿verdad, maestro? – Mike se asomó al lado de Splinter.  
  
- Gracias, pero no quiero molestar. – Ana negó con la mano y se sonrojó.  
  
- No es molestia, hija. Será un placer que vivas aquí el tiempo que quieras. – La rata se sentó de nuevo en su asiento, rodeado de velas, su cola caía a un lado.  
  
- Además, el Clan del Pie irá a por ti ya que sabe que eres amiga nuestra... aquí abajo estás a salvo, nos encargaremos de eso. – Añadió Leonardo terminando de curar la cara de Raphael. La primera vez que se encontraron, Leo parecía hostil hacia ella, pero con el paso del tiempo estaba claro que no era con ella, sino con Raph, por su actitud contra los humanos.  
  
- Bueno, vale... De todos modos no tengo donde meterme...  
  
- Donatello, lleva a nuestra invitada al vagón, para que pueda dejar allí sus cosas. – Indicó Splinter con aire calmado.  
  
- Claro, ven. Te aviso que no es gran cosa... pero por lo menos estarás bajo techo. – Abrió de par en par las puertas correderas del vagón en cuestión. – Tenemos una cama de más por que Casey a veces se queda a dormir aquí. – Tenía una mano puesta sobre el pecho y la otra la tenía apoyada en la puerta.  
  
- Gracias, Donnie. – Le acarició el brazo al entrar. Había cinco camas, tipo oriental, a ras de suelo y al fondo algunos trastos. Dejó la mochila y la maleta de deporte en el suelo.  
  
- Pues te dejo para que te instales, si necesitas algo, estamos ahí fuera. – Cerró las puertas al salir.  
  
- Cuando mi madre se enteré de esto, le va a dar un ataque... – Dijo a sí misma dejándose caer sobre el colchón.  
  
En el exterior del vagón, los chicos y el maestro discutían sobre qué hacer con estos nuevos ninjas.  
  
- Voto por hacer que salgan y luego seguir a los que queden en pie, para saber dónde se reúnen ahora. – Dijo Raphael chocando un puño en la palma de la otra mano. – Y darles una buena tunda.  
  
- Ese no es modo de actuar Raphael, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que decidiste un plan así... de no ser por el maestro, seríamos pinchitos morunos de tortuga. – Respondió Leonardo de pie delante de su hermano.  
  
- Pero salimos de aquello y además salvamos al profe, ¿no? – El quelonio no se daba por vencido tan rápido.  
  
Leo le dio por imposible y se sentó.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo con Leonardo. Esos planes sólo conducen a ponerles en peligro innecesariamente. – Splinter miró a sus hijos, en especial a Raphael. – Estoy seguro que el enfrentamiento directo será muy pronto hasta entonces... evitemos los encuentros con ellos en lo que podamos.  
  
- ¿Y que va a pasar con Ana? No puede quedarse aquí abajo encerrada... Tiene clases a las que asistir y un trabajo. – Raph señaló el vagón donde se encontraba la humana.  
  
- Alguien debería acompañarla... para asegurarse que no van contra ella. – Mike habló por fin.  
  
- Puedo cuidarme sola. – La voz de la chica se oyó más atrás. Nadie la había visto salir del cuarto. Estaba con los brazos cruzados apoyada en un pilar.  
  
- Esos tíos no son delincuentes aficionados, Ana, son expertos en artes marciales, con entrenamiento ninja, por si fuera poco. – Comentó Don girándose hacia ella.  
  
- Si ya a nosotros nos costaba vencerles... imagínate a ti. – Terminó Leo.  
  
- Pero... – Descruzó los brazos y se acercó al grupo.  
  
- No habrá discusión sobre eso, uno de nosotros irá contigo y ya está. – Raph se levantó y la encaró, sacando su vena responsable.  
  
- Está bien... – Respiró resignada, sentándose en el brazo del sillón donde estaban Don y Leo. - ¿Y quién se ofrece para ser mi guardaespaldas?- Preguntó con su tono sarcástico habitual.  
  
Se ofrecieron Mike y Raph para vigilar que no la atacasen, el primero por la escuela y el segundo en el curro. A la española no le hacía demasiada gracia, pero sería mejor no quejarse después de cómo la estaban tratando. 


	8. Amigos

Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja (Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo), el maestro Splinter, Oroku Saki, el clan del pie, April O'neil, Casey Jones.... Son todos personajes propiedad de Mirage Studios. Ana me representa a mí, así que es un personaje de mi propiedad, Oroku Steven, también es un personaje inventado por mí.  
  
Nota: Este fic está basado en el universo de las películas, más que el de los comics o las series animadas.  
  
Conocer a los amigos  
  
Semanas pasaron desde que la española se instaló en la antigua estación de metro que hacía de hogar a las tortugas y su maestro. Se sentía miembro de una familia numerosa. Pronto se dio cuenta de las peculiaridades de cada uno de sus amigos. Aunque similares en apariencia, que no iguales, salvo para el ojo poco educado, cada uno mostraba una personalidad completamente diferente del resto.  
  
Donatello tendía a ser el tímido del grupo, hablaba poco, pasaba largos ratos enfrente de la pantalla de su ordenador, haciendo, Dios sabe qué cosas, o arreglando trastos que encontraba en sus salidas habituales por las mañanas. Había conseguido un trabajo por internet que le gustaba mucho, algo sobre diseño de páginas web. A pesar de todo, es un tipo sonriente y con un rebuscado sentido del humor, que sólo él entiende.  
  
Leonardo, el mayor, era más serio y disciplinado que sus hermanos, ágil de mente, responsable y maduro. Ana gustaba de largas charlas filosóficas con este joven, que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo meditando o inmerso en sus libros. Rara era la vez que, estando con Raphael, no discutían por tonterías, que casualmente nunca empezaba Leo.  
  
Michelangelo, el menor de ellos, tiene el corazón de un artista y la mente de un eterno niño. Dedica su tiempo libre en pintar y escribir, cuando no está viendo la tele o haciendo bromas con Don. Siempre dispuesto para sacar una sonrisa en el instante preciso, aunque a veces sus gracias no surjan en el mejor momento.  
  
Raphael, aparte de entrenar con sus hermanos o a solas, hacía poca cosa, salía de día durante horas y volvía más tarde más enfadado que al salir, pero delante de Ana se calmaba y se mostraba un poco más suave, aunque nunca perdía su aire sarcástico y algo agresivo. Ahora tenía una cicatriz en la cara y otra a la altura de la clavícula, que no parecían ser permanentes, pero que no le gustaban en absoluto y no veía la manera de vengarse de los del Clan del Pie por ello.  
  
En lo que al maestro se refería, siempre estaba calmado, con un aire de eterna paz, que sólo se rompía cuando charlaba con Mike, durante largos ratos en los que se podía ver su faceta de anciano gracioso. Era el único capaz de calmar a Raph en uno de sus cabreos ocasionales, cosa por la que Leo lo admiraba, aparte de por su sabiduría oriental, adquirida durante su vida en el lejano Japón. En cuanto a Don, pocas veces había en las que charlaban, el maestro sabía perfectamente que el informático era algo parco en palabras, pero aún así, se entendían a la perfección, como sólo un padre comprende a sus hijos. 


	9. Planes

Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja (Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo), el maestro Splinter, Oroku Saki, el clan del pie, April O'neil, Casey Jones.... Son todos personajes propiedad de Mirage Studios. Ana me representa a mí, así que es un personaje de mi propiedad, Oroku Steven, también es un personaje inventado por mí.  
  
Nota: Este fic está basado en el universo de las películas, más que el de los comics o las series animadas.  
  
Planes alternativos  
  
Temprano un sábado por la mañana, el primero en despertarse es Leonardo, como siempre, y se mete en la cocina-comedor para preparar algo de desayunar. Detrás de él se dibuja una silueta, el ninja mira de reojo y sonríe.  
  
- Buenos días, Ana.  
  
- Buenos días, Leo. – La humana se acerca a él y pone una mano sobre el caparazón. - ¿Te ayudo?  
  
- Vale, ve poniendo a hervir el agua para el té del maestro. – Él pone una taza con una bolsita en su interior, sobre el mueble.  
  
- Muy bien. – Ana saca la tetera y la pone bajo el grifo llenándola de agua. En ese momento aparece Raphael, que va directamente a la nevera y saca un refresco de cola. – Hola Raph.  
  
- Hola. – Parecía más seco que de costumbre. No dormía bien y eso le ponía de mal humor... de peor humor, mejor dicho.  
  
El siguiente en llegar es Mike, que se sienta y apoya la cabeza sobre las manos, en la mesa.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa, Mickey? – Le pregunta Leonardo sacando unas tostadas recién hechas de la tostadora y poniéndolas en un plato.  
  
- He tenido una pesadilla y no me ha dejado dormir en paz en toda la noche. – Dijo sin levantar la vista.  
  
Ana quitó la tetera del fuego y la puso en una bandeja, junto con la taza, para llevársela al maestro, le gustaba servirse él mismo el agua. – Pues ya tenía que ser horrible para quitarte a ti el sueño.  
  
- Fatal, he soñado que Shredder volvía y que era un super-Shredder... y que intentábamos vencerle, pero era más fuerte que nosotros y ni el maestro podía con él... menuda nochecita. – Al levantar la cabeza se le notó la cara de cansancio. Sus hermanos presentes le miraron expectantes. Ana le acarició la cabeza con mimo y salió con la bandeja hacia el cuarto de Splinter.  
  
- Sólo ha sido un sueño, Mike, Oroku Saki está muerto. – Leonardo dejó las tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada sobre la mesa, delante de Michelangelo, que cogió una y le pegó un bocado.  
  
- Ya, ya sé que está muerto... No hace falta que me lo recuerdes... el viejo muelle se le cayó encima hace diez años.  
  
- Pues entonces no sé a qué viene tu preocupación. – Le dijo Raphael dando palmaditas en el hombro del más joven, luego se sentó a su lado y le dio un trago al refresco.  
  
- Bah, olvídenlo. – Se restregó un ojo con el puño y se levantó con la tostada en la boca. Al salir, saludó a Donatello, que nada más levantarse estaba en su rincón de trabajo, tenía unas pinzas que sostenían una especie de componente electrónico en una mano y un pequeño soldador en la otra.  
  
Leonardo se asomó fuera de la cocina.  
  
- ¿Don, quieres una taza de café? Acabo de hacerlo. – Su hermano asintió con la cabeza, estaba completamente inmerso en su trabajo. Se metió de nuevo dentro y derramó el oscuro líquido mezclado con leche y azúcar, dentro de una taza de "Matrix". – Raph, ¿vas a desayunar algo más que esa cola? – Miró al taciturno, que estaba aún sentado a la mesa, mirando al infinito.  
  
- No. – Respondió tajantemente, cogiendo la lata y marchándose fuera. Leonardo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Salió con la taza y la puso en el posavasos al lado de la pantalla del ordenador de Don. Ana salió de su cuarto, vestida con un vaquero rojo, playeras y una camiseta negra, tenía una chaqueta amarrada a la cintura. Se disponía a terminar de subir por la escalerilla para ir a la superficie, cuando la voz del líder de los ninja, la detuvo. Él estaba abajo, apoyado en un escalón.  
  
- Ana, ¿a dónde vas?  
  
- Voy a dar una vuelta, vengo en un rato.  
  
- ¿Y piensas ir sola? ¿Con el Clan del Pie rondando por ahí? Ni hablar.  
  
La chica bufó y miró hacia el quelonio.  
  
- Leo, tío, no empieces... – Bajó un poco y puso una mano en la cintura y con la otra se sujetaba a la escalera. Él la miraba muy serio. – Maldita sea... – Terminó de bajar y miró a Leo. – Pues tú dirás que hago... Necesito salir un rato aunque sea.  
  
- Yo voy contigo, también necesito despejarme un poco. – La voz de Raphael sonó más atrás. Llevaba la gabardina y el sombrero a lo Bogart, además de un pantalón y unas botas, arregladas por Mike, que estaba inspirado y aparte de sus obras de arte habituales estaba arreglando ropa para salir a la superficie.  
  
- Qué guapo. – Comentó Ana sonriendo, la verdad es que el joven del grupo había hecho un buen trabajo de costura y la ropa le encajaba a la perfección.  
  
- Ya, ya. Vamos. – Subió algo apresuradamente las escaleras. La chica se encogió de hombros mirando a Leonardo, que puso una cara de resignación.  
  
- Tengan cuidado. – Dijo el mayor viendo cómo se cerraba la trampilla.  
  
Un momento más tarde estaban arriba, paseando entre la gente de Nueva York, que estaba sumida en sus vidas ajetreadas, incluso un sábado.  
  
- ¿ Adónde tenías que ir? – Preguntó él con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la gabardina.  
  
- A ninguna parte en concreto, sólo necesitaba tomar el aire. – Dijo andando a su lado. - ¿Qué tal si vamos al Central Park?  
  
- Vale. – La miró por debajo del ala del sombrero, las colas de su cinta roja ondeaban por fuera, mecidas por el ligero viento. – Cogieron el metro hasta llegar al corazón verde de la ciudad. Al llegar, vieron gente que disfrutaba del fin de semana, parejas, niños... Todo muy bucólico.  
  
Anduvieron pausadamente hasta una zona donde no había tanta gente y se acomodaron en la hierba. Raphael se tumbó con las manos en la nuca y una pierna sobre la otra rodilla, bajó el sombrero para cubrirse con él la cara. Ana se quedó sentada, apoyada hacia atrás, con las piernas extendidas delante.  
  
- Mi rincón favorito de la ciudad. – Dijo ella cerrando los ojos y levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo, respiró hondo, el aire allí no estaba tan viciado como en el resto de La Gran Manzana.  
  
Raph levantó un poco el sombrero para mirarla de reojo. Se notaba demasiado que no era de allí. Él ya estaba más que acostumbrado y veía como algo corriente aquel parque, pero para ella era como el Edén, en parte la envidiaba, como a Mike, veía las cosas con el corazón. Ana se tumbó y su cabeza quedó a la altura de la de Raph.  
  
- Ojalá el tiempo se detuviese en este momento. – Dijo ella aún con los ojos cerrados.  
  
- No estaría mal. – Sonrió, por primera vez en toda la mañana. – Se está muy bien aquí, incluso con esos estúpidos niños dando voces más allá.  
  
- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan negativo? – Se recostó de lado, mirándole.  
  
- Me gusta ser así. – Respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
  
- De noche no suele haber gente por aquí, ¿qué te parece si venimos entonces? – Dijo alegremente. –Además, así no tendrás que ir tan disfrazado.  
  
- Por la noche esto se llena de drogatas. No sería muy seguro. – Cerró los ojos, sin cambiar de postura.  
  
- Sé que es mucho pedir... Pero, ¿ No hay ninguna parte en esta ciudad donde no corras el peligro de que te vean, intenten matarnos y además haya buena vista?  
  
Raph la miró de nuevo, levantando más el sombrero.  
  
- Sé de un sitio... ¿Tienes vértigo?  
  
Ana se quedó extrañada total, lo pensó un momento y luego le contestó.  
  
- No... ¿Qué tienes en mente?  
  
- Ya lo verás esta noche. – Y recolocándose el sombrero no dijo nada más. 


	10. Mismo

Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja (Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo), el maestro Splinter, Oroku Saki, el clan del pie, April O'neil, Casey Jones.... Son todos personajes propiedad de Mirage Studios. Ana me representa a mí, así que es un personaje de mi propiedad, Oroku Steven, también es un personaje inventado por mí.  
  
Nota: Este fic está basado en el universo de las películas, más que el de los comics o las series animadas.  
  
Aquel mismo día  
  
Cuando los chicos se fueron de patrulla, Raphael y Ana aprovecharon para salir, el maestro se quedaba meditando en su cuarto, de esa manera sabía cuando sus hijos estaban en peligro, su mente era prodigiosa.  
  
Llevando tan sólo la gabardina y el sombrero, salió esta vez el quelonio, la chica iba con sus usuales vaqueros, una camiseta cualquiera y playeras. Según le había comentado escuetamente él, iban a caminar algo. Pero no fue tanto, pararon delante de un edificio bastante alto, que ocupaba casi una calle entera, se trataba de una especie de grandes almacenes, pero estaba cerrado y en no muy buenas condiciones.  
  
Con su ayuda, la chica pudo entrar por una ventana del tercer piso, que estaba tapiada, pero las tablas estaban más sueltas. Siguieron caminando dentro del edificio, y subieron el resto de escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea.  
  
- Wow. – Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Ana cuando contempló las vistas que tenía aquel lugar. Como lo que tenía alrededor eran aparcamientos y una carretera, no había obstáculos que impidiesen ver las calles, iluminadas por la llegada de la noche.  
  
- Bienvenida a mi villa soledad. – Dijo con tono más relajado quitándose la chaqueta y el gorro y dejándolos caer al suelo, descuidadamente. Se apoyó en el muro que los separaba de una caída de más de siete plantas, a su lado.  
  
- Así que aquí vienes cuando quieres estar solo... – Dijo sin apartar la mirada de horizonte. – Te alabo el gusto. – Giró la cabeza hacia él y le sonrió.  
  
Raphael se giró para mirar también los alrededores.  
  
- Eres la única, aparte de mí, que ha venido aquí, desde hace años. – Pestañeó, sus ojos negros se perdían en la oscura lejanía salpicada de lucecitas.  
  
- Ajá. La brisa que corre es muy agradable aquí arriba. No se oyen los coches ni hay estúpidos niños dando voces. – Dijo mirándole de reojo con sonrisa pilla.  
  
- Touché. - Raphael le devolvió la misma sonrisa. – Oye, Ana... – De repente se puso serio.  
  
- Qué. – Chocada por el cambio, se quedó a la escucha.  
  
- ¿Te gusta vivir con nosotros?  
  
Qué preguntas más raras hacía este tipo.  
  
- Mucho. Me encantan los trasiegos matutinos, el momento de pedir una pizza, las peleas por el mando de la tele, verles llegar enteros tras una ronda nocturna, incluso me gustan los sermones de Leo. – Y muchas otras situaciones que ahora se le olvidaban, seguramente.  
  
- Sé que los chicos están contentos de tenerte en casa... Y bueno, me han dicho que te pregunte, si te quieres quedar indefinidamente. Piénsalo y...  
  
- Vale. – Dijo sin dejarle terminar.  
  
- ¿'Vale', qué?  
  
- Que sí, que me quedaré indefinidamente. – Afirmó con aire jovial, quitándose un mechón de pelo de la cara y poniéndolo detrás de la oreja correspondiente. – Además, en casa necesitan un toque femenino... o bueno... algo parecido. – Añadió mirándose y luego mirando a Raph.  
  
Los dos se rieron un momento por la gracia y sus miradas se cruzaron, entonces hubo un silencio incómodo.  
  
- En realidad, soy el más interesado en que te quedes. – Dijo él al fin, no era muy bueno en delicadezas.  
  
- ¿¿De verdad?? Quiero decir... ¿ Y eso por qué? – No quiso parecer entusiasmada por oírlo, pero se le iluminó la mirada.  
  
- Por que me gusta tenerte por allí, es agradable saber que alguien está de mi lado en las discusiones... Ya casi te peleas con Leo tanto como yo. – Sonrió de medio lado.  
  
- Cierto. – Se rió y luego volvió a mirar al oscuro cielo nocturno.  
  
- Ah, por cierto, hemos estado pensando en si te quedabas, te haríamos un pequeño cuarto, al fondo, para que tengas algo más de intimidad.  
  
- Qué considerados son. Un momento... ¿eso es de lo que Don estaba haciendo los planos el otro día?  
  
- Sí, ya sabes cómo es, le gusta tenerlo todo bien medido. – Respondió negando con la cabeza. – Ha hecho planos hasta de la instalación eléctrica... te digo que ese tío no es normal.  
  
- Se están tomando demasiadas molestias conmi... – No pudo acabar la frase, Raph le tapo la boca con la mano. Ella le miró con una ceja levantada.  
  
- Mira, molestia es Leo cuando viene de patrulla conmigo... él sí que es una molestia, tú no. – Dijo retirando la mano y mirando al horizonte. Ana sonrió tras el comentario.  
  
- Gracias, es todo un halago viniendo de ti. – También miró hacia fuera y respiró profundamente, luego miró su reloj, llevaban un par de horas allá arriba, quedaba apenas media hora para la madrugada.  
  
- ¿Al final te llamó tu vieja? – Preguntó, con escaso interés.  
  
- Sí, llamó ayer a la tienda. – Se sentó en la cornisa, con las piernas colgado hacia fuera.  
  
- ¿Ya sabe lo de tu apartamento?  
  
- No, todavía no se lo he dicho... si se lo digo y le cuento que estoy viviendo con cuatro tíos y su anciano padre, enviará a la guardia nacional a buscarme... – Puso cara de fastidio. Raph sonrió de medio lado.  
  
- Dile que somos buenos tíos y que te cuidamos y te mimamos... Ya sabes, esas mentiras que siempre se le cuentan a los padres. – Fue su contestación.  
  
La chica le miró de reojo, como si eso no hubiera sido una verdad como un templo... aquellos chicos de verdad se preocupaban por ella y eso que ni siquiera era uno de ellos. Raph se incorporó y recogió la ropa del suelo.  
  
- Será mejor que volvamos, si no estamos en casa para cuando ellos lleguen, Leo nos sermoneará hasta el día del juicio final. – Esperó a que se levantara y con cuidado volviese a la seguridad de la azotea.  
  
Esquivando zonas muy transitadas volvieron a la guarida de las tortugas, por suerte para ellos, aún no habían regresado los tres patrulleros. 


	11. Verdad

Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja (Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo), el maestro Splinter, Oroku Saki, el clan del pie, April O'neil, Casey Jones.... Son todos personajes propiedad de Mirage Studios. Ana me representa a mí, así que es un personaje de mi propiedad, Oroku Steven, también es un personaje inventado por mí.  
  
Nota: Este fic está basado en el universo de las películas, más que el de los comics o las series animadas.  
  
Una media verdad es igual que una mentira  
  
A estas alturas, ya no cabía la menor duda de que la española se había convertido en uno más de los chicos, incluso entrenaba como ellos, idea de Leonardo, para que supiera defenderse en caso de emergencia, y allí es donde se encontraban en ese momento, en el tatami que estaba al final del pasaje.  
  
- Cúbrete la cabeza o acabarás sin ella. – Dijo el mayor de los quelonios usando unas varas en lugar de sus katanas no fuera que tuviesen un disgusto. La chica se protegió la cabeza con la base de la mano, golpeando el palo que estaba a punto de darle. Pero no pudo evitar que el segundo bastón le diera en el costado. – Si hubiera sido una espada estarías cortada por la mitad. – Descansó la vara sobre el hombro mientras se apoyaba en la otra.  
  
- Ya, ya... pues no puedo hacerlo mejor... – Se quejó Ana sentándose en el suelo.  
  
- Sí que puedes, pero no te esfuerzas en intentarlo, levántate, no hemos acabado. – Quería ser serio con las clases a la chica, aunque ella se lo pusiera difícil.  
  
- Estoy agotada, Leo, dejémoslo por hoy, anda... – Puso ojitos, tal y como le había enseñado Mike, según él funcionaba porque Leo en el fondo era un cacho de pan. Él se lo pensó un momento, estuvo a punto de ceder ante la mirada de perrito abandonado, pero sacudió la cabeza y se puso serio de nuevo.  
  
- No, no me embaucarás tú también, arriba, venga. – Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.  
  
- Vale... Mira esta llave me la enseñó un amigo. – La chica lo agarró de la mano y del cinturón, y utilizando el propio peso de su cuerpo, con la ayuda de una pierna, se echó hacia atrás, de espaldas y lo lanzó por encima suyo, haciendo que cayera sobre su caparazón. Luego se le subió encima. – ¡Ja-ja, te he pillado! – Se rió y comenzó a hacer signos de victoria.  
  
- No ha estado mal... em... – Leonardo se le quedó mirando un momento, ella estaba a caballo sobre él y seguía riéndose. – Anda, sal de encima.- Le dijo evidentemente incómodo por la situación.  
  
- Intenta bajarme tú, jefe. – Respondió desafiante sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
Él la agarró por la cintura y le encontró las cosquillas, las aprovechó para desequilibrarla y echarla a un lado, entonces se pudo incorporar.  
  
- ¡Eh, eso no vale! – Se quejó sin dejar de reírse aún afectada por las cosquillas.  
  
La miró, muerta de risa tirada en el suelo, en ese momento se le pareció a su hermano Michelangelo, curiosamente era como una combinación de ellos, el orgullo y el cinismo de Raph, la curiosidad y el gusto por las máquinas de Don, el humor y la inclinación artística de Mike y en sus momentos serios y con su afán de superación le recordaba a sí mismo. Era algo realmente curioso.  
  
No se había dado cuenta, inmerso en sus pensamientos, que la chica se había dejado de reír y le miraba extrañada, porque estaba inmóvil.  
  
- Leo, ¿te pasa algo?- Preguntó pestañeando tras las gafas. – Si te ha molestado que te derribara, lo siento... de verdad.  
  
- No es nada de eso, no te preocupes. Bien, hemos acabado por hoy. – Se levantó y fue a dejar las varas en sus sitios.  
  
Ahora era ella la que estaba pensativa de rodillas en el suelo, Leo era incapaz de decir lo que sentía, en ocasiones daba la sensación de ser muy frío y distante.  
  
Ya se estaba levantando cuando Don se acercó.  
  
- Te he conseguido por internet un ordenador, una ganga en perfecto estado, pero con poca capacidad y sin impresora. Pero ha sido mucho menos de lo que tenías pensado pagar, miraré si por lo que te sobra, te pillo una impresora decente. – Le informó ayudándola a levantar.  
  
- Gracias Donnie, eres un sol. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y él se sonrojó.  
  
- No hay de qué, lo enviarán a casa de April, como siempre. Por cierto, ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento con Leo, muy duro?  
  
- Nah, como siempre, exige mucho.  
  
- No más de lo que se exige a sí mismo, te lo aseguro. – Miró hacia su hermano mayor, acababa de sentarse en el sofá con el equipo aún puesto.  
  
- ¿Dónde están Mike y Rapha? – Preguntó recorriendo con la vista la estancia.  
  
- A decir verdad no tengo ni idea... ya sabes que me desconecto del mundo cuando enciendo el ordenador. – Se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado.  
  
- Jeje. Bueno, voy a ducharme, que estoy pegajosa y me doy asco. – Sonrió y se retiró a su cuarto a coger ropa para cambiarse en el baño luego. Don se rió y pasando por detrás del televisor, frente al que se encontraba Leo, se fue hacia sus queridos ordenadores.  
  
Los dos hermanos ausentes llegaron unos minutos más tarde. Raphael dejó el sombrero a lo Bogart sobre uno de los estrafalarios maniquís que decoraban la entrada, la gabardina acabó en el mismo muñeco, aún con los pantalones puestos, fue para dentro de la estación. Michelangelo, vestía algo más deportista, con un pasamontañas verde oscuro, pulóver y pantalones de chándal.  
  
- Hey, queridos quelonios, ¿cómo están pasando esta fría tarde de octubre? – Saludó el menor con el pasamontañas en la mano. Leo levantó una mano a modo de saludo, lo mismo que Don, que estaba enfrascado con el ordenador. – Qué efusivos son... hay que ver... – Se encogió de hombros y siguió para adentro, hacia el cuarto de los chicos, a quitarse todo aquello de encima.  
  
- ¿Y Ana?- Preguntó Raph nada más bajar las escaleras que separaban la entrada del resto de la guarida.  
  
- Duchándose. – Respondió Leonardo, mientras su hermano se sentaba a su lado y se libraba de los pantalones. - ¿Dónde han ido? Estábamos preocupados. - Le miró de reojo. Raph le miró igual, acomodándose.  
  
- Fuimos a dar una vuelta, Mike tenía que hacer unas cosas. – Dijo esta vez sin mirarle. – Ya somos mayorcitos, Leo, no seas tan plasta.  
  
- Por lo menos podrían decir a dónde van cuando salen... – Replicó. – No les cuesta nada y los que nos quedamos en casa no nos preocupamos. – Intentaba mantener su acostumbrada serenidad, cosa difícil cuando era con Raph con el que hablaba.  
  
El irascible hermano se levantó, llevándose el pantalón con él, sin decir media palabra más. Mike salió del cuarto a la vez que Raphael entraba casi llevándoselo por delante.  
  
- ¿Qué enjambre le ha picado ahora?- Señaló con el pulgar dentro de la habitación.  
  
- El de siempre... A ti también te lo digo, si sales, di a donde vas.  
  
- Okis, esta vez se me fue la bola, lo siento. Y mira que pensaba que se lo había dicho a alguien... Me lo imaginaría, seguro. ¡Tío, que hambre tengo! – Cambió de tema rápidamente.  
  
- Mira a ver que hay y aprovecha para apuntar lo que falta, tenemos que ir a comprar. – Dijo cambiando un poco de postura.  
  
- Muy bien. – Entró en la cocina y cogió el block que colgaba de la nevera, para hacer la lista de la compra. Una por una, fue abriendo todas las puertas de las despensas y la nevera. – Pan, mantequilla, galletas... ¡¿ya se han acabado las Root Beer?! Este Raph... Cereales, salsa de tomate, leche... embutidos, masa para pizza, verdura y fruta... oh, también falta el té para Splinter. – Apuntó todo eso y más cosas que fue echando a faltar en los armarios. Al cabo de un rato parecía que ya estaba todo, revisó la lista, sí, estaba todo. – Leo, esto ya está... – Al asomarse, su hermano mayor ya no estaba en el sofá, en su lugar vio a Ana, que se peinaba el pelo húmedo. – Hola, Ana. – Se sonrieron. – Vamos de compras al super, ¿te vienes?  
  
- Claro, me visto en un momento. – La chica se levantó y se fue a su pequeño cuarto, aún sin acabar, pero que ya gozaba de un aspecto particular. Cuando la puerta del dormitorio se cerró, comenzó a oírse una musiquita por la sala.  
  
Mike se quedó a la escucha, tenía el oído tan entrenado que no tardó en localizar la fuente del sonido, el móvil rojo granate de la española, que estaba en la mano de un maniquí. El quelonio lo cogió, iba a llevárselo a la chica cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría dárselo porque estaba vistiéndose. Se encogió de hombros y lo 'descolgó'.  
  
- ¿Diga? -  
  
Una voz de mujer, mayor, hablando en lo que le pareció español, estaba al otro lado. El chico entendió enseguida que no podía ser otra que la madre de Ana. Intentó decir algo en su idioma, pero su conocimiento de español era bastante reducido.  
  
- Ana es... en... her room. Eh... wait a minute! – Tapó el micrófono del teléfono y le hizo señas a Donatello. – Don, la madre de Ana, no entiendo lo que dice y ella está vistiéndose... ¿Qué hago?  
  
- Pásamela. – Alargó la mano y su hermano le lanzó el móvil, este lo cogió en el aire sin apenas moverse. Se aclaró la garganta, llevaba tiempo practicando su español con Ana, era una buena ocasión de ponerlo a prueba. – Dígame.  
  
*¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde está Ana?* Preguntó la mujer, con tono preocupado y hablando muy deprisa.  
  
- Yo soy un amigo de Ana, ella no puede ponerse ahora, ¿quiere dejar un... – tuvo que hacer memoria para recordar a palabra que necesitaba. – ...una nota? – Terminó de decir.  
  
* Sí, que me llame cuando pueda. * Respondió.  
  
- Yo se lo diré, adiós. – Y el informático apagó el teléfono. Mike le miraba interrogante.  
  
- ¿Qué quería?  
  
- Qué va a querer, Mikey, hablar con su hija... – La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de nuevo, la chica estaba vestida ya, se terminaba de recoger el pelo según caminaba. – Ana, tu madre te acaba de llamar, parecía nerviosa. Me pareció entenderle que la llames.  
  
La española les miró con los ojos muy abiertos, cogió el móvil que le tendía Don y tecleó con rapidez. Su español, obviamente era más fluido que el de sus amigos.  
  
- ¿Mamá? ¿Acabas de llamar?-  
  
* Sí, y lo cogió primero un chico que no hablaba español y luego otro que bueno... algo sabía. ¿Quiénes son? *  
  
- Un par de amigos, estoy en su casa y había ido un momento al baño. – Le respondió, mintiendo como una bellaca. Los dos hermanos la miraban.  
  
* ¿Estás sola con ellos? Ten cuidado, Ana. *  
  
- Mamá, tranquila, que son muy buenos chicos.  
  
* ¿Son esos hermanos de los que me has hablado? *  
  
- Sí, son dos de ellos. Además, estábamos a punto de salir, vamos al super. ¿Qué querías?  
  
* Saber de ti, mi niña, que hace casi un mes que no llamas y siempre tienes el móvil apagado.*  
  
- Siempre se me olvida encenderlo, mira, hoy me acordé de chiripa.  
  
* Tu padre y yo preocupados por si te había pasado algo y tú tan tranquila... *  
  
Ana puso cara de aburrimiento, que recordó las que le ponía Raphael a Leonardo.  
  
- Joer, mamá, tranqui, que estoy bien.  
  
* Pero oímos por las noticias que hubo un incendio allí y no llamabas... teníamos miedo de que hubiera sido por donde vives tú.*  
  
La española puso una mueca, si ella supiera que lo ocurrido, había empezado precisamente en su apartamento... pero más valía no preocuparla más.  
  
- Ya te digo que estoy bien. Eso ha sido lejos de donde estoy viviendo. – Bueno, no la estaba mintiendo exactamente. – Mamá, que nos tenemos que ir. Besos, les quiero. – Por si no tenía ocasión de volver a decírselo.  
  
Leo salía del baño con la toalla sobre los hombros. Se sorprendió de ver la caras de los allí presentes.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó secándose la cabeza por detrás  
  
- Mi madre acaba de llamar, por las noticias pusieron lo del incendio y estaba preocupada. – Le respondió ella.  
  
- ¿Cómo se ha podido enterar si está en España? – Mike metió baza.  
  
- No sé, por el canal satélite, supongo que estarán enganchados a las noticias mundiales. – Se encogió de hombros.  
  
- ¿ Y qué le has dicho? – Leonardo agarró los extremos de la toalla que le colgaban sobre el pecho.  
  
- Le mentí, le dije que eso había pasado lejos de donde vivo.  
  
- ¿Por qué no le has dicho lo que pasó? – Volvió a hablar Mike.  
  
- Oh, sí, Mike, muy listo. "Mamá, sí, mi apartamento ardió porque unos ninjas, que venían a por uno de mis amigos, que es una tortuga mutante, nos querían convertir en carbón a los dos." – Respondió Donatello, sarcásticamente. Michelangelo le hizo una carantoña.  
  
- Más vale que la llames a menudo o se preocupará mucho más. – Dijo Leonardo, ignorando a los dos que se estaban haciendo muecas.  
  
- Sí, es capaz de venir a Nueva York a ver qué pasa. – Concluyó colgando el móvil del cinturón.  
  
- Pasando a otra cosa. ¿Mike, hiciste la lista? – El mayor miró al pequeño, que le enseñó el papel. – Pues preparémonos para salir. – Y se fue al vagón acompañado por Michelangelo, Donatello se detuvo a apagar el ordenador.  
  
Raphael, llevaba un rato sentado en el sofá, vestido de nuevo, en silencio. Ana se sentó a su lado.  
  
- ¿Llevas mucho rato esperando?  
  
- Desde que cogiste el teléfono. ¿ Se ha mosqueado mucho tu vieja?  
  
- Un poco, tengo que dejar el móvil siempre encendido por si se le ocurre volver a llamar.  
  
Raph asintió. Una vez todos estuvieron vestidos salieron a hacer la compra. 


	12. Cuidado

Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja (Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo), el maestro Splinter, Oroku Saki, el clan del pie, April O'neil, Casey Jones.... Son todos personajes propiedad de Mirage Studios. Ana me representa a mí, así que es un personaje de mi propiedad, Oroku Steven, también es un personaje inventado por mí.  
  
Nota: Este fic está basado en el universo de las películas, más que el de los comics o las series animadas.  
  
Hay veces en las que, con tener cuidado, no basta  
  
Un par de días más tarde de la llamada, Ana proseguía con su vida normal, bueno, la que se había vuelto normal para ella, porque el convivir con cuatro tortugas que practican el antiguo arte del ninjitsu no era la cosa más normal del mundo, precisamente.  
  
Salía de su última clase del día, no abandonó el edificio, no hasta que vio a Michelangelo acercarse a ella.  
  
- Hola Mickey. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?-  
  
- Pues estupendamente, he estado pululando por las clases, entré en una de escultura, estuvo muy bien, la gente estaba haciendo moldes de escayola. ¿Y tú? – Cruzaron a la calle de enfrente.  
  
- Bien también, entregué los trabajos y eso, ya estoy más liberada de cosas. – Sonrió a su amigo, estaba feliz de haber encontrado a una especie de alma afín en cuanto al arte. - ¿No has pensado en apuntarte a algún curso?  
  
- Sí que lo había pensado, pero no sé a cuál, además, prefiero cogerlo desde el principio, no a medias. – Respondió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.  
  
- ¿Y cuáles te interesaría...? – Sin acabar la frase miró extrañada a su amigo, Mike le hizo un gesto con la mirada, miró de reojo hacia atrás, la chica le imitó. - ¿Nos siguen? – Preguntó en voz baja. La tortuga asintió suavemente.  
  
- Tú no te asustes, haz como si no pasara nada. – Dijo en el mismo volumen que ella. – Pues no estoy muy seguro, tal vez haga ese que estás haciendo tú, o puede que ilustración... – Con disimulo metió las manos en el pulóver, bajo él, enganchados del cinturón, llevaba los nunchakus, preparados para cualquier imprevisto, como aquel. – Llama a casa y diles que vengan. – Volvió a decir en baja voz.  
  
Ana asintió, estaba algo asustada, pero no se le notó en absoluto, sacó el móvil de un bolsillo lateral de la mochila, con suma calma y cuando comenzó a marcar, una sombra saltó por encima de ellos y les cortó el paso. Dos más hicieron lo mismo, el quelonio cubrió a su amiga mientras esta llamaba.  
  
La lucha no se hizo esperar, el más joven de las tortugas mostró su valía, derrotando a los que se iban sumando a los tres primeros, pero pronto fueron demasiados para él sólo. La chica y la tortuga de quedaron espalda contra caparazón, estaban rodeados.  
  
- Es un buen momento de ver qué tal te está entrenando Leo. – Dijo en tono guasón. Ana asintió y dejó caer la mochila al suelo, lucharía mejor sin peso de sobra. Se puso en actitud defensiva. Los ninjas parecían aguardar sus movimientos. Michelangelo se lanzó el primero contra los encapuchados y luego fue Ana, hacia el otro lado.  
  
La española no lo hacía demasiado mal, pero por supuesto ellos eran mejores y esquivaban y paraban sus ataques, la chica se llevó una piña en el estómago, que la hizo doblarse. Tosió y se abrazó el lugar golpeado. El ninja que la había dado estuvo apunto de darle con un codo en la espalda cuando, la joven miró hacia arriba y soltando los brazos le dio un puñetazo al encapuchado en plena entrepierna, cayéndose al suelo, dolorido. Ana se rió y le sacó la lengua, pero su felicidad duró bien poco, dos la agarraron por los brazos y tiraron de ella con algunas dificultades al ella patalear e intentar liberarse.  
  
- ¡Ana! – Gritó Michelangelo al percatarse de lo que ocurría a su espalda. Cuando giró, un ninja aprovechó la distracción para golpearle y dejarlo aturdido. Uno, armado con una katana fue a acabar con él, cuando otro le hizo un gesto.  
  
- Todavía no. – Dijo, y con la muchacha a rastras, desaparecieron en la oscuridad.  
  
La llevaron a lo que parecía un muelle, en una zona en construcciones, por supuesto, le taparon los ojos para que no supiera el camino. Los dos ninjas la empujaron y la tiraron al suelo, ella quedó de rodillas, se quitó la venda que la mantenía ciega e hizo ademán de levantarse, pero aquellos dos mismos que la había traído, le impidieron acabar el movimiento.  
  
- ¡ No me toquen! – Se quejó, de los nervios, le costaba encontrar las palabras en inglés. Miró con rudeza a los ninjas, que estaban perfectamente alineados por detrás de ella. Ana giró su cabeza y miró hacia el frente, donde pudo distinguir, unos metros más allá, una sombra esbelta, que se acercaba lentamente hacia el grupo.  
  
- Disculpa la rudeza de mis pupilos. – Dijo una voz masculina y con un ligero acento oriental, procedente de la sombra. – No están muy acostumbrados a tratar con invitados. – La sombra se acercó hasta que la luz la envolvió, cobrando la forma de un hombre joven, alto y delgado, vestido con ropas oscuras, de las que llamaba especialmente la atención una larga gabardina negra, de cuero.  
  
- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué diablos quieres de mí? – Preguntó visiblemente enfadada, tras tratar con Raphael, nadie la amedrentaba ya.  
  
- Mi nombre es Oroku Steven. – Le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantar, que ella ignoró, levantándose por su propio pie. Uno de los ninjas fue a agredir a la española, por su insolencia, cuando el joven, con la mano que ella había rechazado, le hizo un gesto a aquel para que se detuviera y sonrió ligeramente.  
  
- Me alegro por ti, ahora déjame ir. – Se cruzó de brazos y la expresión de disgusto no desapareció.  
  
- Temo que eso no va a ser posible, querida, serás mi invitada hasta que aparezcan esos... amigos tuyos para intentar rescatarte. – Se alejó con las manos a la espalda. La española le siguió. Los ninjas hicieron lo propio.  
  
- No sé de quién me habla. - Respondió haciéndose la loca y mirando hacia el cielo, disimulando.  
  
Oroku se giró y ladeando la cabeza, volvió a sonreír.  
  
- Sabes de quienes hablo, no hagas que me enfade... no te gustaría. – Su voz, cambió al final de la frase, se volvió fría y amenazadora.  
  
- Ni te imaginas el miedo que me das... – Su sistema de defensa se puso en marcha, no podía mostrar temor, no lo mostraría aunque estuviera realmente asustada.  
  
Con un rápido movimiento, que no tenía nada que envidiar a los de Raph, la agarró por la camisa y la atrajo hacia sí, quedando su cara a un palmo escaso de la de ella.  
  
- No juegues conmigo, chica. Por tu bien, tus amigos verdes vendrán y tratarán de recuperarte... si no es así, si nos hemos equivocado... tú sufrirás su suerte entonces. – La soltó y se alejó. – Átenla ahí y monten guardia por la zona, conviene que vean dónde estamos. – Dijo a sus ninjas, sin el tono cortés de antes.  
  
Mientras tanto, en las cercanías de la escuela...  
  
- Mike, hermano, ¿ cómo te encuentras? – Sonó la voz de Donatello en la mente del más joven.  
  
- Como si hubieran usado mi cabeza como gong... – Respondió en voz baja, frotándose el lugar del golpe. - ¡¿Y Ana?! – Se levantó del suelo, Leonardo tuvo que sujetarlo, porque casi vuelve a caer.  
  
- Se suponía que contigo... – Esta vez, la voz fría de Raphael irrumpió en los oídos de Michelangelo, le señalaba reprobándole.  
  
- Los del Clan del Pie, se la llevaron, eran un montón. Lo siento... – Miró a los ojos de Raph, oscuros e implacables.  
  
Leonardo le soltó al ver que ya podía mantenerse en pie sólo. Entonces fue cuando vio una silueta moverse en las sombras, se impulsó a por ella, pero lo más que pudo alcanzar fue a ver cómo desaparecía en un callejón desierto. Miró a su derecha, clavada en una pared, con un shuriken, una nota. La arrancó y la llevó donde sus hermanos.  
  
- Es de esos tipos. – Aclaró. "Queridos quelonios: si quieren recuperar sana y salva a su pequeña amiga, vengan al antiguo muelle, lo más pronto que puedan. Fdo.: Oroku S.." Leyó a los demás.  
  
- ¡¿Oroku S.?! – Dijeron casi a coro. Raphael le arrebató la nota de la mano.  
  
- No puede ser, nos lo cargamos. El muelle se lo cargó. – Levantó la vista del papel y miró a Leo, luego a los dos menores. – ¡Ese tío es más persistente que el conejito de Duracell! – Estrujó la nota con ira.  
  
- Calma, Raphael, no es posible que siga vivo, estaba muerto, del todo. – Dijo Leonardo. Mike parecía el más anonadado con la noticia.  
  
- Es como en mi sueño, será un SuperShredder por todos los mocos esos que se tragó, y no podremos con él...  
  
- ¡Mike! – Le hizo callar Donatello. – Eso no es posible. Como dice Leo, Shredder murió.  
  
- ¿Y quién puede ser si no, ese Oroku 'Ese', 'S' de Saki? – Preguntó retóricamente.  
  
- Puede que un hermano, o un hijo... – comentó Leonardo.  
  
- ¡Eh! ¿Y si dejamos ya de hacer preguntas estúpidas y vamos a salvar a Ana? – La voz de Raphael volvió a sonar entre ellos. Parecía realmente enfadado y nervioso.  
  
- Raph tiene razón, vámonos. – Sentenció Leo. Las tortugas se pusieron en movimiento, hacia el viejo muelle. 


End file.
